Waking Up Next to You
by ggirl1710
Summary: Johnny wakes up to remember that he and Gwen had sex for the first time in their relationship. Once Gwen wakes up they engage in sweet conversations. *Johnny's POV* *Rated T to save your childhoods*


It wasn't until I was awaken by the ray of sunlight that peeked through the window curtains that the memory of last night returned to me. The sun's flare stroke my somnolent eyes when I first opened them just a little bit, making me groan. That's when I was fully awake and I realized...that I wasn't in my own bed, nor was I in my home. "Oh yeah", I whispered in a yawn, "that's right."

When I even glared down at my body when I pulled up the soft linen covers, seeing that I was wearing nothing, I let out a small sigh.

I had brought Gwen home after what was now our sixth date. We settled on going to the county fair, something Gwen's always wanted to do, then afterwards we strolled along the beach when the sun set over the ocean's horizon, glistening on the waving waters; something I've always wanted to do. Oh the whole afternoon and evening with my comely girlfriend was so gratifying, and just being with her is a privilege and an honor!

I guess neither of us wanted the night to end when I brought Gwen home, and the two of us just so happened to be talking about going the extra level of the relationship, so when what was suppose to be a Goodnight kiss suddenly turned to two more kisses, then to a sudden passionate make-out session. Gwen's mouth still had that sweet cotton candy taste and I liked it very much. The steamy kisses were very inviting in a way, and I just didn't want to break away from my girl's lips.

We just got lost in the passion and we ended up going "all the way". Once we got to Gwen's bedroom that's when the clothes and everything we had on came off...and then we made love. Moans and whimpers and begs and pleads erupted all over the room, because even for "fooling around" for the first time it didn't bring any awkwardness. Like I said, we discussed about taking the next level anyways.

So now here I am, at Gwen's home, in Gwen's bed, lying next to Gwen. I turned my head to take a glance at her, she's still sleeping. The scene's so sightly adorable. Gwen's facing me, so I can see her sweet slumbering face as Gwen sleeps so peacefully.

That's my Sleeping Beauty. Just gazing at her makes my heart melt and a smile of joy spread across my face. I sighed blissfully as I looked at her. I turned my whole body to her and gently brushed my index finger against Gwen's soft cheeks, then her shoulder and her arm. Her skin's so smooth and soft like a luxurious pillow in a five star hotel. To feel her and explore her entire body pleased me so much. I feel honored to be given so much beauty that is only from one extravagant woman.

Next I ran my finger through her now messy hair, it getting that way from Gwen tossing her head back and forth on her pillow and the way I entwined my fingers in her radiant hair. I remember when I did it, tangling my fingers in her hair. It was when I began to fully enter her body, rocking back and forth, inside and out, as I began to moan and pant heavily so loudly that I didn't even care if we were causing a disturbance. We wanted to show how much we enjoyed it. Oh it felt great; the sensation, the feeling, the beauty of it, all of it! I loved it all!

Gwen's finally beginning to wake up. She began to stir and move, letting out the cutest yawn I've heard, then she opened those gorgeous eyes of brown, the eyes that I love to stare into whenever she lets me. Gwen spread a smile across her face like I did. So we're both happy to walk up next to each other.

"Good morning.", I whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She giggles, one of the hundreds or thousands of things I love from her. "Good morning."

I took my hand to hers and I kissed her lips softly. "So much for taking the next level.", I tittered. "Was I any good?"

Gwen cracked the most cutest smile and laugh I've ever seen and heard. "You were great, just amazing." Her voice is like sweet music to my ears. Just seeing her, looking at her, is like the weight of an elephant is lifted off of my shoulders.

"I love you.", I breathlessly said. "You're my everything."

"I love you, too.", Gwen said. "That's why we made love so early."

I was confused. "Early?"

'Well yeah, Johnny. We've only gone on dates. We're not married and we already had sex."

"We've gone on sixth dates now.", I said. "We've been dating for almost a year, honey . That sounds like the right time to have sex, and get married."

"I know."

I cupped Gwen's face with my hands; she shudders, saying that my hands are cold. "Sorry. Is it a bother to you that we had sex and we're not married?"

"No, it isn't." Gwen looked like something was pestering her though. I hate when she looks all depressed. I wanted to know what was wrong.

"Don't you want to marry me?", I asked.

Gwen sighed. "Of course I do, John. More than anything. It's just that-"

"What? Does marriage scare you or something? Are you scared of being committed to someone?"

"No, they don't scare me at all. We both know that we're already committed to each other even as boyfriend and girlfriend. If I was to make one wish, it'd be to be your wife. I want to marry you, Johnny. It's just that if I marry you, I'd be marrying a songwriter."

Now this not only still had me perplexed, it also concerned me. "What's wrong with that? If it's about getting paid enough to support each other then I can get a part-time job and I'll write music on the side."

Gwen lifted her head just a little bit to kiss me, a sign that she wants me to not worry and to...well shut up and let her speak. "I'm not interested in the money, Johnny, and I don't want you to stop writing songs 24/7. Keep working from home, stay with the Sprites. As long as I got you I'm happy."

She scoot close to me and I put an arm over her. "It's just that when you start to become a famous songwriter you'll tour everywhere and then..." She had to pause to stay calm. She's usually a strong woman, not easy to break, not easy to crack. "Girls who favor you will come out of nowhere and they'll be all over you. Far as I can know, you'll be on tour and you'll hook up with them and not tell me when you come home, when I'm waiting for you to come home to me."

It gave me a sense of relief that Gwen wanted to marry me so badly, but it hurt me that she had this crazy paranoia. It broke my heart. I held her close to me I comfort her. "Don't think like that, Gwen. I'm only a songwriter. I just write songs for other musicians and artists. I don't tour. Even if some other women come along I'll sat that I'm taken, and that I'm committed to some other woman. I won't ever cheat on you, honey. You and Ginger and Lily will be the only girls in my life."

Gwen looked up at me, her sparkling eyes meeting mine, and smiled softly. Oh I can just kiss her lips over and over again if I had the green light. "I don't mind sharing you with Lily and Ginger or any of the Sprites, but I'm only sharing you with them." She giggled and kissed me cheek. "I love you.", she whispered.

"I love you, too." Suddenly, it's like an alarm went off in my head. "Crap! I should get home. The Sprites are probably worried by now." I got out of her bed and, without hesitation, began getting dressed back into yesterday's attire.

"I can easily tell you're not gonna tell them all about this. They'll be confused.", Gwen said.

"Of course they'll be confused, and they're like kids. They're too young!", I laughed as I buttoned my jeans and my Hollister.

"Maybe we don't need to have kids of our own. They can be our 'kids', they're perfect!", Gwen joked.

"That's true," I laughed, "but I'd still like to have our own baby. Someday though." Another alarm went off in me as the discussion about kids happened. "Wait, did we use protection? I-I don't remember!"

"We did, John.", Gwen laughed. She always at my panic state. "I'm on the pill anyways."

"Ok, whatever you say.", I snort. "If you suddenly become nauseous in about two or three weeks from now we'll know who to blame because she said that we were protected."

"Even if I did become pregnant sooner than we think, I'll be a bit paranoid because we're not married, but I'll look on the bright side. I'll be having your baby, and I'll be the mother of your child."

I smiled back at Gwen, my beautiful and compassionate sweetie. "And I'll be the father of your child.", I said back.


End file.
